


How to keep warm; cuddle

by Alenacantfly



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Caring Thorin Oakenshield, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Protective Thorin, bagginshieldfluffyfeb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alenacantfly/pseuds/Alenacantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can't sleep when your teeth shatter like that. Get closer to the fire”, Thorin commanded gruffly. Bilbo huffed, but shuffled forward nonetheless. “Happy?”</p><p>“Are you still cold?”, Thorin asked, sounding way too genuine.</p><p>“No."</p><p>Thorin nodded. “Then I am satisfied.” He looked away as Bilbo studied him, his cheeks heating under the gaze of the hobbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to keep warm; cuddle

“Fili! Kili!”, Thorin yelled. It didn't take long for his nephews to come running, skidding to a halt in front of him.

“What's wrong?”, Fili asked, panting.

“I think our master thief is sick. He is coughing. Go get him a blanket.”

Fili raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. Thorin tried to ignore Kili's knowing smirk, but Kili could see him blushing. “Go and be useful!”, he snapped and walked away.

 

Bilbo was shivering. He was wrapped up in his blanket, curled into himself. “Bombur! Do we still have some soup?”

“Yeah, why? You still hungry?”

Thorin shook his head. “Heat some up and make sure our master thief warms up.”

“Of course.”

 

“I can't sleep when your teeth shatter like that. Get closer to the fire”, Thorin commanded gruffly. Bilbo huffed, but shuffled forward nonetheless. “Happy?”

“Are you still cold?”, Thorin asked, sounding way too genuine.

“No.”

Thorin nodded. “Then I am satisfied.” He looked away as Bilbo studied him, his cheeks heating under the gaze of the hobbit.

 

Thorin woke to someone snuggling closer to him. “Wha-?”

“'M cold”, Bilbo murmured, wiggling even closer. 

“So what?”, Thorin grumbled, trying to ignore his pounding heart.

“You warm.” Bilbo finally stopped moving and fell back asleep. Thorin huffed and pulled him closer.

 

Thorin ignored most of the company the next day. They were watching him and Bilbo a bit to closely to be comforting. Bilbo didn't seem to notice. He was huddled under his coat, shivering in the snow, not being used to this kind of weather. 

Thorin made sure Bilbo got the first plate of soup. He sat down next to the fire and invited the hobbit to sit with him. “Are you still cold?”

Bilbo nodded, his eyes cast down. “Do you still have the blanket Fili gave you?”

He nodded again, a light frown making its way to his forehead. 

“Good”, Thorin nodded and got up.

 

Bilbo was coughing violently, shaking under the blankets. Thorin sighed and made his way to where the hobbit was laying. He gently took him into his arms and spread his blanket over the two of them. Kili whistled, having been awoken by the noise. 

“Not a word”, Thorin grumbled. 

His nephew only laughed.

 

 

“Thorin?”, Bilbo asked in a small voice, yawning. “What are you doing?”

Thorin looked down at the small hobbit in his arms and smiled. “Keeping you warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ You can find me on Tumblr ](http://sterekruinedme.tumblr.com/)   
> 


End file.
